Taking Steps
by White.Delicacy
Summary: I can't feel my legs!," I cried out in distress. -Edward is being possessive of Bella but Bella wants to be with Jacob too.- My first fan fiction. Be kind!: Set in "eclipse time period", Victoria is not hunting down Bella. Please read and review! :
1. Chapter 1

"Bella, love, it's time to get up," Edward's murmured softly into my ear

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction EVER, be kind :) **

**I wanted to use the characters the way they were in eclipse, which is why I'm putting this in "eclipse time period" and it will probably be only in Bella's point of view. **

**Happy Reading**

* * *

--

"Bella, love, it's time to get up," Edward murmured softly into my ear. I always loved waking up hearing his soft velvet voice right next to my ear. I breathed in his sweet aroma and that was enough to set my heart pounding already.

I turned over in his cold, stone embrace to give him a kiss along his jaw line. At that moment I realized I probably had horrible morning breath because I just woke up. Blushing, I told him, "Sorry Edward, I need a quick human minute." I looked at him apologetically. He smiled serenely at me as I stepped up from the bed to grab my bathroom bag from the dresser.

As I padded lightly across the hall, I peeked into Charlie's room to see that he had already left for work, as usual. The bathroom door creaked open and I walked over to the shower to turn it up as hot as it would go. I stripped out of my old T-shirt and plaid pajama pants quickly and stepped into the burning hot water. The steamy water soothed me as much as it woke me up for the day. I grabbed my strawberry shampoo from the shelf and massaged it into my hair and scalp. It had been almost a month since our little adventure in Italy but I still woke up as shocked and as filled with glee as ever when I woke up with Edward beside me, proving that he was not just a dream or a figment of my imagination.

The water pounded down on me as it rinsed all the shampoo and soap away from my body. I stepped out while holding lightly onto the shower curtain to help prevent me from slipping. Wouldn't that be a wonderful start to a Friday? I reached over to get a white fluffy towel to wrap myself up in. The mirror was all foggy so I took a second towel to wipe away some of the steam in from it so I could brush my teeth and blow dry my hair until it was almost completely dry.

I walked back to my room to get dressed, holding my towel tightly around me as the cold air enveloped me. Surprisingly, Edward was not in my room when I got there. He must have gotten tired of waiting so long for me during my shower. He was probably in the kitchen. I searched through my closet to find something suitable to wear. I found a pair of jeans and a red blouse. I turned around to look in the mirror and, deeming my self ready, walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Edward was already sitting at the table. Across from him was a bowl of cereal and a tall glass of orange juice. I grinned and took my seat to eat my breakfast. "Thank you, Edward, your cereal making skill is culinary perfection," I teased while I ate.

"Well I have practice seeing as you have the same thing every day," he teased lightly back. He continued to stare intently at me while I ate my routine breakfast.

"What?" I asked. He continued to gaze for only a moment longer as if pondering the answer to my blunt question.

He reached over and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear and brushed his hand across my cheek along the way. "Everything you do is just so entrancing, the way your lips move when you chew or talk, the way you seem to absentmindedly look up at me from time to time. It makes me want to kiss you," he stated serenely.

The heat came rushing to my face as he said that, along with a similar urge to kiss him. I walked around the table and pushed my lips to his. He pulled me closer to him and our lips melded together perfectly. I traced his lips with my tongue wanting to taste his sweetness and was surprised when his lips parted for me. My heart fluttered and started to beat in a frenzied pace. His mouth was a sweet flavour, better than his smell. My hands combed through his bronze tousled hair. His tongue met mine and I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped from my lips.

That did it for him. He pulled away from me, looking almost as disappointed as I was, but not quite as much. The kissing didn't stop there though; he trailed soft kisses down my neck to my collarbone and back up again. Edward did not seem quite as forceful with the boundaries he had carefully put up between us as he used to. That somewhat pleased me, but I couldn't help but long for there to be no boundaries at all.

Edward glanced at the clock on the microwave and noticed we were going to be late, "As much as I would love to continue making your heart fly at insane speeds, I'm also pretty sure you don't want to be late for school."

"I don't mind being late if we can pick up where we left off," I said as a bit of colour rushed to my cheeks. It was true though; I really wouldn't mind being late for school if the reason behind it was kissing Edward.

I stood up from his lap and he followed suite. Edward took my hand in his sold, strong one and I sighed as he led me to his Volvo which was parked outside. Then I realized something. "Edward, how did you get your car here..."I trailed off in confusion.

He looked at me apologetically, "Well when I realized you might be a while in the shower I decided to run over to my house and get it, rather than having Alice park it here for us later." He seemed to still feel really guilty about leaving me for even the slightest amount of time even if he was just getting his car so we could get to school later on.

As usual, Edward raced ahead of me to open my door and shut it as I got into the passenger seat. He quickly appeared in the driver's seat and turned on the car along with the radio. The drive to school was quiet except for Edward's quiet singing to the music coming from the speakers of his Volvo.

We arrived at the school in record time (no thanks to Edward's lunatic driving). He slid the car into the closest available parking place and we ran off to our first class, managing to get there and into our seats seconds before the final bell rang.

Time passed by unnoticeably as I jotted down notes here and there. Sometimes I stared out the window while the teachers' lectures went in one ear and out the other. I just wasn't in a concentrating mood. I was trying to figure out how to ask Edward for a favor in the right way so he would agree. It's not an easy thing considering what I was going to ask of him.

My morning classes dragged by and the next thing I knew, Jessica was shaking my arm saying, "Bella! Earth to Bella! Its lunch time, come on!" I snapped out of my dream-like state with a jolt and followed Jessica to the cafeteria

I saw Alice looking at me with an annoyed look. She probably already knew about my plan. Who am I kidding, of course she knew! I smiled and waved sheepishly. If Alice knew, then that meant Edward would know too. Crap. I still didn't really know how I was going to ask him.

I sat down in my usual place in between Edward and Alice. Edward looked knowingly at me and whispered, "We're going to talk about this after school I hope you realize." Well at least I didn't have to worry about that particular conversation now; but I did know that there was no way I was getting out of having that conversation.

"Sorry," was all I could say without people asking what was going on. To make up for it though, I held his hand and kissed his cheek. He just smiled his signature crooked grin and shook his head. "Darn it. I was hoping to sweeten you up a bit before after school," I muttered sarcastically. I sighed dramatically to prove my point. Edward just laughed quietly.

The rest of the afternoon whizzed by faster than the morning. It was always when I wasn't looking forward to something that time would fly. Edward was waiting for me right after the last period bell rang. We walked silently, hand in hand towards the Volvo.

"So when were you planning on telling me you were going to Jacob's?" He demanded once we were in the privacy of his car.

"Soon," I replied with an air of innocence.

"Bella you know how I feel about you hanging around with those--." I cut him off before he could finish

"And you know how I feel about hanging around with Jacob!"

"It's not safe! Jacob is a…well he's just not someone you need to be around."

"A bad influence? Is that what you were going to say?" I retorted.

"Bella please, I need to know that you're ok wherever you go and I can't be sure you're ok if you are going to be with him!" He pleaded quietly.

"But he's my friend and I can't be sure if he's ok if I'm not going to be with him."

Edward put the keys in the ignition and drove me home; apparently indicating the conversation was over. But I wasn't finished yet.

Once we stopped in front of my house I spoke again, "Please Edward. Do this for me? Just one day."

He seemed to think about it for a second before talking. He turned so that I was gazing into his endless golden eyes. He would not dazzle me this time! "Bella," he stated softly, "Bella, I know that you want this and I know you are not going to stop asking until I say yes."

"Please, please, please," I added just for the sake of it.

He sighed and looked away. "You shouldn't need to ask my permission like this. I'm sorry. Jacob is your friend and although I don't believe it, there isn't any reason for you not to be able to have your choice and see him."

I squealed a girly squeal and before he could stop me I pressed myself against him and kissed him. My arms laced themselves around his neck in what I considered to be an iron hold. Slowly, he pulled me closer to his stone chest. I felt his cold tongue brush along my lips as I eagerly allowed it to entire my own mouth. I was starting to get dizzy as my heart beat loudly. He always had that effect on me. He pulled away and I gasped in a lungful of air, regretful of my need to breathe. Who would have thought anyone would regret needing oxygen?

I was about to press my lips to his once again when he put his finger on my lips. "I have one condition before you go to La Push," He said.

"Which is...?" I asked in annoyance.

"Can you wait till next weekend, until I have to hunt? I don't want to leave you unless I absolutely have to, and I guess that would be the perfect opportunity for you to go over there." He said quickly with a slight smile on his face.

I heaved another dramatic sigh and said, "If you say so."

He chuckled and as usual, beat me to opening my door. We walked inside and settled onto the couch to watch some TV. Edward curled his left arm around me and I snuggled in closer to his sculpted body.

Charlie came home and gave his customary grunt of acknowledgement towards Edward. "What's for dinner, Bells?"

"Uh, left over lasagna," I told him.

"I have to go get dinner prepared, be back later?" I smiled angelically.

"Of course," Edward replied automatically. He kissed me on the forehead then left without a sound.

"Is Edward gonna be staying for dinner?" Charlie asked, not realizing Edward was already gone.

"He just left, dad, I know how disappointed you are about that," I joked.

I popped the dish of lasagna into the microwave for a while and waited while tapping my fingers on the countertop and staring at nothing in particular. The beeping brought me back to reality and I took out the dinner, dishing it out onto two separate plates for me and Charlie.

Dinner passed without much conversation except for the usual 'how was your day'.

Once we finished I scraped the plates off and put them in the dishwasher, then made my way up to my bedroom. It was already 8:30, thanks to our late dinner.

I decided to turn on my ancient computer to reply to an email I got from Renee yesterday. I grabbed my pajamas and changed into them while I waited for the machine to start up. It was still loading to I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

When I got back my computer was working so I typed up a quick response to Renee and then logged off. I turned around expectantly to see Edward crawling through my window for our nightly "reunion".

"Hello again," he said softly.

I ran up to him-nearly tripping on some clothes on the way-and through my arms around his neck to hug him in a tight embrace.

"I love you," I smiled.

"And I, you, my love," He said back with love in his liquid eyes.

I yawned as I walked over to my bed. It was still really early but I felt pretty tired. Besides, the sooner I go to bed, the sooner I get to snuggle into Edward's arms for the rest of the night.

"Tired already?" he asked.

I yawned again, "I guess so…"

"Well then let's get you into bed then, shall we?" He grinned crookedly at me. I felt myself being swept off my feet and in the next second I was on my bed facing Edward.

"Goodnight," I sighed.

"Goodnight. Oh, and one more thing. I've got something planned for us to do tomorrow, so try to get your sleep," he said with affection.

"Mmhmmm," I mumbled incoherently, already drifting into a deep slumber.

I could hear my lullaby faintly beside me as I absently wondered what we were going to do tomorrow.

--

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy! Yes I know nothing much interesting happens in this chapter, next chapter is Edward's little plan for tomorrow (which will be Saturday in the story)**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Please review and feel free to give some constructive criticism because I'm no expert :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes blearily and the sun streamed through my window

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers! Here's chapter two!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not a genius therefore I am not Stephenie Meyer. **

**Boo Hoo :( But yay Stephenie! **

**--**

* * *

I opened my eyes blearily and the sun streamed through my window. Wait. The sun? I rolled over and realized Edward had already disappeared. I sighed; a little bit disgruntled. Then I remembered Edward's words from the night before. I idly wondered what we were going to do today if it was sunny here, surely Edward wouldn't want to be outside.

I stretched my arms out and let out a small yawn then turned to look at my clock on my small bedside table. It read 9:00am. A small pad of paper on top of my clock caught my attention. I leaned over to grab it. Edward's perfect calligraphy flowed across the small page.

_My Dearest Bella,_

_I'm sorry to have left you like that, but I had to get home before the sun was fully out in the sky. Under your bed there is a duffel bag fully packed for our plans today. I'll have Alice pick you up as soon as you are ready to go._

_Every heartbeat your heart makes is one that I shall truly miss,_

_Edward_

I smiled to myself at that. It's kind of cute how Edward leaves me notes like this. On one hand I've either depended on him too much so he's afraid what will happen if he leaves, or, on the other hand, he is truly romantic and wants me to know I'm thinking of him all the time. I laughed bitterly to myself. It's probably a bit of both of those reasons. That's when I remembered the bag he mentioned in the note. Maybe whatever is packed will give me a clue to what we're going to be doing…

I leaned over to reach under my bed. My hand brushed across a few dust bunnies which made me cringe but then I found the corner of the bag and heaved it up. I reached towards the zippers to find another note, similar to the one that was on my clock, along with a tiny padlock on the two zippers. I shook my head in frustration while I read the second note.

_Bella,_

_I know you want to see but can't you just be a little patient for me? I promise you, it's no big deal so don't make it one. Hurry up and get dressed now, my love. There are some suitable clothes for you in the bathroom which you can put on after the shower that you are sure to have._

_Every minute I am away from you, is a minute wasted,_

_Edward_

I was now starting to get pretty curious about where we were going. Edward certainly was being mysterious.

"Well I guess I won't find out until I at least talk to Edward myself," I muttered as I took my bathroom bag with me to the bathroom.

I had the quickest shower possible, only pausing in my frantic rush to shave so I wouldn't miss any spots. When I stepped out of the shower I walked over to the pile of clothes on the counter which I assumed were the ones Edward talked about in his note. On top of the clothes was a third note. My heart warmed at how much effort Edward seemed to put into this little mysterious plan.

_Bella, My Love,_

_If you are reading this then you are probably all freshened up with the sweet scent of strawberries which I simply adore. Of course, there has never been a moment where you have not smelled so painstakingly perfect. After you get dressed, have a big breakfast because you won't be getting much to eat until dinner time tonight. Be careful not to trip on those stairs!_

_Every step you take while I am not there to step with you makes me ache to be with you,_

_Edward_

I grinned like an idiot for a bit then realized I was still naked in the bathroom. The outfit laid out for me was simply and comfy. I pulled on the pair of beige capris and a light blue, scoop neck T-shirt. I walked down the stairs and didn't trip. I put some eggs in a frying pan and proceeded to make scrambled eggs. I got a can of fruit out from the cupboard and put it in a bowl to go along with my eggs.

Once the eggs were done I scooped them onto my plate and ate my breakfast relatively fast in anticipation to seeing Edward soon. I put my empty dishes in the sink and ran upstairs to get my duffel bag. This time, I did trip. I scrambled quickly to my feet, retrieved my bag, put on my shoes and made my way over to the phone.

I was about to call Alice to pick me up when the doorbell rang.

With my bag still in hand, I pulled open the door to see my short best friend at the door with a slight frown on her face.

"Alice!" I realized as soon as I saw her that number one; she would have already known I was ready because she's psychic, and number two; something was bothering her more than she let on.

"Hi Bella," she said as she forced a big smile on her face, "Let's get going then."

It had clouded over by this time so my vampire friends didn't have to worry anymore. Alice had Edward's Volvo with her today. I carried my bag over to the back seat then I took my usual spot in the passenger seat. I looked at my watch, seeing it was already 10:15. That made me think about how long I was going to be with Edward. Charlie was at Billy's now, but I didn't want him to worry if he got home before me.

Then Alice started to speak, interrupting my thoughts. "Don't you love me anymore, Bella?" she said sadly.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I do!" I laughed, "You're my best friend, silly."

"Then how come you won't go shopping or anything with me anymore?" she inquired.

"Well you do know that I don't actually like shopping, right?"

"Then come see a movie with me today! You can go on a date with Edward another time," Alice pouted.

"I already made plans with Edward today though. I want to be with him. We'll have plenty of time for girl time later, Alice," I told her reassuringly. I hated to ignore the sad pout on her face but I had to be with Edward. I guess he has been dominating me a bit lately. I promised to myself that later this week I would find some time for Alice.

As I made my decision I saw Alice's face brighten up in response as she had a vision. She turned over and smiled at me, not keeping an eye on the road, as custom for the Cullen family.

We pulled into the secluded path that wound its way towards the Cullen home. Edward was standing in the doorway of their house with a grin playing across his lips. My face broke out into a smile as always happened when I saw him. He ran over to my door and opened it as soon as Alice was completely parked. I stepped out and threw myself at him.

"Good morning Bella, sweets," he said next to my ear while he hugged me back. I inhaled his smell, deeply missing the absence of it from the time I woke up.

I pulled my face away from his chest only to crane my neck upwards so I could kiss him. Edward obliged and leaned in for the kiss. I touched his lips with my tongue and the taste drove me crazy. I was going to need to breathe soon but I didn't want to break away. I started to weave my hand through his hair when I heard a slight cough from several feet away. I instantly broke away from Edward and my face burned red.

Edward grabbed my waist as I turned around to see Emmett and Jasper on the porch. Emmett was sniggering while Jasper looked halfway between amused and annoyed. He was probably the one who coughed to get our attention.

I shot a glare at Emmett at the same time Edward did. Edward was probably responding to Emmett's laughing just as much as his thoughts. Emmett flashed a quick grin as he walked calmly back into the house with Jasper trailing behind.

"So where are we going today?" I asked in hope to drive Edward's thoughts towards a less conflicting topic.

He smiled as if it was some sort of inside joke that I wasn't in on and stated simply, "Canada."

My jaw dropped. "Where exactly are we going in Canada and why?" I asked, shocked.

Edward looked deep into my chocolate eyes with his butterscotch ones and whispered, "It's a surprise." I let my breath out and lost my train of thought as he dazzled my questions away.

I figured I probably wasn't going to get much more out of him anyways. I was about to drop the topic when I thought of something else.

"What about Charlie?" I blurted out suddenly, "How are we even getting there? When will we be home?"

"Don't worry about it, love. Carlisle called Charlie about it last night just after you fell asleep. We're taking a short flight and staying until Monday because there is no school on Monday," Edward replied at ease.

"Oh."

Alice, who was hovering nearby us the entire time, was in a much better mood due to my decision and offered to drive us to the airport. Jasper tagged along like he had nothing better to do. I guessed he just felt like being with Alice and her happy mood.

The drive to the airport in Seattle was quick. Alice's speedy driving had to do with the time it took but I didn't even want to know how fast we were going.

Edward carried both of our bags and we walked into the busy airport.

Our pixie driver leaned out the window to call out to me, "Bye Bella! Have fun!"

I smiled and waved back to her, still not knowing exactly where we were going.

Edward was looking at the departures and muttered the gate number under his breath. I looked up at the gate number and beside it; it read 'Departure to Toronto, Ontario in 30 minutes'.

Ah ha! We were going to Toronto. The answer to why we were going there was yet to be found out.

The luggage check and security lines were pretty average length and we ended up taking about 25 minutes all together to get through them both. By the time we got to our gate, our flight was boarding.

We got to our seats on the plane and Edward turned to me, "So aren't you going to pester me to find out what this is all about?"

"No. I trust your judgment so whatever we are going to do in Toronto can't be too bad. I'll just wait," I explained as I leaned against him.

Edwards arm curled around me and played with my hair. "Ok, if you say so," he said, doubtful of my determination to be patient.

Edward gazed out the window to his left and I started to doze off.

I was gently shaken awake and I saw that it was 3:45 (although with the time difference it would be 6:45); about four hours later from when our plane took off at 11:45. Edward saw that I wasn't fully awake yet so he didn't speak as he guided me towards the luggage conveyor belt. I sat on a bench during the time Edward was getting our bags. We walked out to a parking lot that I assumed was for rental cars. He pointed me towards a black corvette and I rolled my eyes.

We pulled into a parking lot for a hotel. Edward opened my door and helped me out of the car. He continued to carry both of our bags. We checked in and Edward asked what I wanted for dinner.

"Are you hungry, Bella?"

"I want pizza."

"Are you sure? There are a lot of different restaurants here and you can choose anything you want, the price doesn't matter."

"I want pizza from that place!" I said indignantly as I pointed to a random pizza place nearby.

"If you say so, Bella, dear," he sighed.

I ordered a pepperoni, mushroom and green pepper pizza. It was really good. I drank my last sip of coke while Edward paid the bill. Thankfully, we had a male waiter. I can't stand it when we have female waitresses trying to get Edward's attention.

We were walking back to our hotel across the street when Edward spoke as if giving into something, "I guess I should tell you where we're going tomorrow…"

Turns out he was giving into something. I was getting extremely beyond normal curious about where we were going. What else do you do in Toronto other than shop? "Please tell me Edward!" I begged.

He laughed at my impatience and grinned crookedly while he said, "We're going to Canada's Wonderland!"

**--**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this one! **

**Don't you wish Edward would leave adorable notes like that for you to read when you get up in the morning? I SURE DO!**

**Look forward to next chapter; a super fun day at wonderland!**

**What rides will they go on? How will Bella react to everything? OoOoOoOo the suspense!**

**Review please! It inspires me to write so much faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Wonderland

**A/N: This took longer than I thought it would, I am trying to update every day though.**

**It didn't help that my parents said I was spending too much time on the computer either.**

**Well here it is, have fun reading!**

--

* * *

"Wonderland?!" I gasped. I almost stopped in mid step but then immediately realized we were in the middle of the street. I had never been to an amusement park before, and all of a sudden we're going to wonderland! I was filled with several feeling at once; shock, excitement, happiness, fear, anticipation…

Upon seeing my shocked face Edward responded, sounding apprehended, "Are you ok with that? We could do something else if you really want to."

"No, no, no. It's just that, well, I've never been to any sort of amusement park before…" I reassured him.

"Well I'd be happy to escort you to your first amusement park excursion ever," he said to me with a big grin.

By this time we had reached the elevator in the lobby of our hotel. I really hated the elevators here because the walls were covered in mirrors on the inside with a gold handle bar at about waist level all the way around. It reminded me of the ballet studio with James. I promised myself I would never let anyone know that I still had fears about anything that reminded me of the incident with James last year.

When we stepped in, Edward pressed the 'close doors' button behind us. He quickly pressed the number 5 button then surprised me by sweeping me close to him for a deep kiss. My heart pounded frantically in my chest a mile a minute. He pulled back and looked deep into my eyes. I was entranced by his liquid ones.

"Bella, you are so beautiful," he breathed. I was blushing so much at that point and it didn't help when the elevator stopped and an elderly man was standing at the door while Edward and I were still wrapped around each other. I jumped away to the other side of the elevator and tripped on my shoelace, bumping into the old man.

"Sorry! I'm sorry. I…um…uh," I stuttered. I could tell my face was beet red now, not only because of how hot I felt but due to the fact that the entire elevator had mirror walls. I knew there was a reason to hate this elevator. To save myself from any further embarrassment-if that was even possible- I left the elevator even though we were only on floor 3. I would take the stairs.

Just as the doors started to close, Edward slipped out from them to follow me. He didn't say anything about my embarrassing moment, thank goodness.

I reached into my pocket for my key card and was about to open the door when Edward whipped his out and opened the door before I could. He held it open for me then smiled kindly.

"By the way, I would have caught you before you tripped, but I think the man back there would have had a heart attack if he saw me moving that fast, sorry" he apologized, not being completely serious.

"Gee, thanks," I said sourly. I got changed into my pajamas then settled into the bed to watch some T.V until I got tired enough to sleep. At around 10:15 I decided to call it a night and turned the light off. Edward followed me into my bed and rubbed my back soothingly while I fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning at 8:00. Edward was sitting on a chair watching the weather channel. I sat up and upon noticing my movement, Edward looked over, smiled and said, "Rise and shine, Bella!" He was clearly in a good mood about our date today.

I saw what he had on the T.V. and questioned him, "Why are you watching that? Even if they say there might be sun, isn't Alice a little bit more dependable than the weather people?"

"I know; I just wanted to make sure that there weren't any sudden changes that might give us, or rather me, some inconveniences."

"Ok," I agreed. I grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom for a quick shower. After brushing my hair into a loose ponytail and getting dressed I told Edward I was ready to go.

"What about breakfast, I refuse to let you skip the most important meal of the day," he nagged.

"We'll stop somewhere, I wanna get going," I retorted.

We ended up stopping at Tim Horton's which apparently is the popular breakfast place for Canada.

We arrived at Wonderland around 10:00 which was exactly when it opened. We got in line and Edward pulled out the passes we had.

There were already hundreds of people at the park when we walked in. I decided to go grab a map. I looked over the map and saw something called the spinovater. It was pretty close. We started walking in that direction, following a large portion of the crowd. I saw the ride and realized it was exactly like the classic teacups rides that they have at many amusement parks; or so I had seen in movies and T.V.

Edward saw that I was looking at it so he motioned towards it and asked, "Up for a spin?"

"Sure."

We sat in the purple one. It started off slow but quickly gained speed. Soon my hair was whipping around and I was glad I put it in a ponytail. When it ended I stepped off and wobbled a bit. My head was spinning.

"Ugh…" I groaned.

"Do you want to sit down?" Edward asked, concerned. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders firmly to keep me steady.

I only sat for a second and then I felt better.

"Lesson learned; no more spinning for me."

"Ok, there are still a ton of fast roller coasters that we can go on," he said grinning enthusiastically.

"Ok, Edward, let's take it by steps here," I cautioned him.

While I calmed my stomache down we went on a ride called The Rage which just swung back and forth.

We came across a giant artificial mountain that had a waterfall and there were 2 rides near it. Edward told me that one of them went through the mountain. I chose the one that went over the mountain, rather than through it.

The line-up was especially long for this ride. I think it was called Vortex. Edward kept me distracted the whole time by placing small, sweet kisses along my neck while holding me close with his arms wrapped around my waist. I closed my eyes and leaned me head back against his chest so he could have even better access to my neck.

"Bella," he said warily, "it's time to get on the ride."

"Oh," I blushed.

We climbed into the seats and put the restraints on. My heart started beating a bit faster. I wasn't nervous, not really. I just didn't want to embarrass myself by puking or anything. I heard from other people in the line that this roller coaster was pretty fast. At least there were no loops.

I noticed some sort of camera sitting in front of our seat and asked about it. "What is that for?" I said, pointing to it.

"That, my love, is a video camera which video tapes us on the first drop of the roller coaster; we get to see it after the ride. Sometimes they are pretty funny," he answered with a smirk. He probably figured he would get to see me screaming my head off. Well I guess I'll just have to show him otherwise.

The ride started and turns out, it was fast. It felt like it was over in five seconds. I didn't scream at the beginning, I actually smiled just to accentuate the fact that I wasn't screaming. By the end of it, I was laughing because it was so fun!

"I'm guessing you enjoyed that, then?" Edward assumed with a smile.

"Yes, I did! It was so fast and smooth; I felt like I was flying!" I exclaimed.

We watched the video and I noted Edward's disappointed look as he relived my lack of scream. We walked a bit further and I saw a smaller roller coaster.

"Can we go on that one?"

"Of course we can. I'm happy with whatever you want to do."

It turns out the particular ride I wanted to go on was called The Fly. We got in the line. It was slightly long, but only because the roller coaster cars only took four people at a time. I was watching the ride when I saw a flash and came to the conclusion that it must be one of those rides that takes your picture.

We finally got to the front. We were going down the drop and the camera was about to click when Edward pressed his lips to my cheek at vampire speed, just before the camera flashed. At the top of the ride we swerved back and forth quickly and I squeezed Edward's hand because I felt like I would fall out.

It turns out that the picture was pretty cute. I had shock plastered on my face while Edward seemed to be smirking as he kissed me, probably guessing what my reaction would be. We decided to buy the picture as it was a good memory.

Edward held my hand and steered me in another direction. I looked up and in front of me was a giant tower. My jaw dropped.

He flashed my favourite smile towards me then said slyly, "Will you go on that? Or are you afraid to?"

"No. I'm not," I said defiantly. I wasn't lying. If I was, Edward would have caught my lie anyways. It kind of reminded me of the cliff diving I did. I wonder if Jacob would enjoy this ride. I bet he would have a blast if he came here.

I felt a bit guilty thinking about how I wanted Jacob here while I was with Edward. It was another one of those times where I found myself thankful that Edward couldn't hear my thoughts; even if that did mean my brain was messed up.

The line looked pretty long but it went by quickly. We got into our seats and strapped in. Edward was perfectly calm of course. If this thing crashed, he would be perfectly unscathed. I on the other hand, was a different story. I didn't realize how high it was as we were raised to the top. Then it dropped. I screamed. Edward laughed. End of story. I realized he really does have a need for speed as he towed me towards some of the fastest roller coasters.

Around 1:00 Edward bought me some pizza for lunch. He questioned why I would want pizza again after having it for dinner last night but I told him that's what I wanted so he left it at that.

Afterwards, we went on Back Lot Stunt Track and it was so fast! I actually really liked it. Edward liked it too, of course. Edward wanted me to go on Flight Deck but I saw the loops and decided to pass.

Although it was cloudy, the air was still humid and I started to get kind of hot. I looked at the map.

"Hey Edward, could we go on some water rides or something to cool off? It's getting pretty humid."

"Like I said before, I'm happy with whatever you want to do, "he stated, "Do you want to go on the log ride, or the river rapids?"

"Umm…the river rapids sound like you go pretty fast and get pretty wet, I would rather go on the log ride, there's probably less of a chance of us getting soaked."

Because it wasn't a sunny day, the line for Timber Wolf Falls was really short. We got a seat in the middle of the 'log'. It slowly made its way up to the top, turned and then we dropped. Boy was I in for a shock. The water came rushing at us in what seemed like slow motion. It engulfed us in a vortex of whiteness. In the next second, I was completely drenched.

"Good call Bella," I mumbled to myself.

Edward heard me though, and laughed, "Nice choice, Bella, thanks for getting me soaked too!"

I shot him a glare but saw how he look with his hair even messier than usual and droplets of water running down his face and arms and started to blush. He looked kind of…sexy.

Edward shook the water out of his hair and I laughed as it sprayed at me and all around us. Now he looked like a dog shaking himself after a bath.

The rest of the day continued in the same fashion. I chose a ride, Edward agreed and we rode the ride. It was round 8:00 and I was starting to get tired. My feet were sore from walking around all day; not that I would complain. Edward noticed me dragging me feet a tiny bit though.

"Are you tired Bella?"

"No. I'm fine," I said curtly, not wanting to sound weak.

"No you're not; you're dead on your feet. Let me carry you." With that, he swept me off his feet and onto his back. "We're going back to the hotel now."

"'Kay," I mumbled. I leaned my head against his shoulders and rested my eyes for a bit.

I felt myself being jostled and I jerked awake. I didn't even realize I had been sleeping until I found myself waking up from something; sleeping apparently. My eyes darted around the room, trying to figure out where I was.

"Calm down Bella, we're in the hotel. Although, you are too cute when you are disoriented," Edward comforted.

I looked around and realized we were, in fact, in our hotel room. I got up and quickly pulled my pajamas on in a daze. As soon as I crawled back into bed and my head hit the pillow, I was floating back in dreamland. I was vaguely aware of Edward crawling in beside me but other than that, I was gone to the world.

--

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that chapter cuz for some reason I found it hard to write…**

**By the way, all the rides mentioned are real rides at Wonderland that I have been on!**

**I would like to thank hot chocolate for getting me through this chapter.**

**And I would like to NOT thank youtube and facebook for distracting me from writing it**

**Anyways; Review, review, review! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

I heard a loud, annoying beeping beside me and I reached over to turn off the alarm but a pale hand beat me to it

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the wait! I ended up going to my best friends house like right after I woke up on Saturday and then I slept over so I didn't get to work on this chapter very much.**

**I also had a small case of writer's block.**

**But enough babbling, here is the long awaited chapter!**

**--**

* * *

I heard a loud, annoying beeping beside me and I reached over to turn off the alarm but a pale hand beat me to it. I closed my eyes again, trying to get back to the dream I was having.

Edward brought me back to reality with his next statement. "So, Bella, I was thinking that maybe we would go swimming together sometime," he said with a knowing grin.

Aw crap. Stupid dream! "I did it again, didn't I?"

"You only talked a little bit though," he tried to make it seem less humiliating.

"Ok, get it over with. What did you hear?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, just that you think I'm sexy when I'm dripping wet," he grinned his signature grin.

I groaned. Why did we have to go on Timber Wolf Falls? Then I wouldn't have had that stupid dream and I wouldn't be super embarrassed right now. Speaking of right now, I had to get ready so we could catch our flight home!

I jumped out of bed and went into the bathroom so I could shower, brush my teeth, brush my hair and get dressed. I picked out a simple white T-shirt and a light blue sweatshirt to go over top. I didn't put it on yet because I would be too hot with it on while still in Canada.

When I opened the door, Edward was sitting on the bed smiling, with all of our stuff put back in our bags.

"Ready to go, love?"

"Yup," I pecked him lightly on his lips and then took his hand in mine.

He carried both of our duffel bags in one hand as we made our way towards the elevator. I glanced at it coldly, remembering my little adventure on it from Saturday.

"Let's take the stairs," I decided while Edward chuckled lightly.

We checked out then went to our rental car. I sat down in my seat and turned to Edward.

"Can we go to Tim Horton's again? Please?"

He shook his head with a smile, "You don't even have to ask, Bella. Just tell me what you want and I will get it for you."

"Umm…I want a muffin and some chocolate milk."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, I'm not that hungry."

"Well you should eat something more than that before our four hour flight."

"But I don't want anything else," I whined.

Edward sighed, "Fine."

We went through the drive-thru and then sped down the highway to Toronto Airport. The airport wasn't very busy because it was a on a Monday so we ended up sitting around for half an hour until we could board the plane. We decided to bring our small duffel bags on as carry-on luggage so we wouldn't have to wait to get our luggage from the conveyor. Thankfully, Alice had thought to pack me a book. I pulled out Pride and Prejudice and started to get absorbed into my book.

I was interrupted by a slender, pale hand slowly pulling my book out of my hands as Edward said, "Bella, it's time to get on the plane!"

"Already?" It seemed like I had just started reading.

"Yes, already, now let's go! Or do you want to stay here until another flight gets here?" Edward said impatiently.

As soon as we were in our seats I pulled out my book and began to read in order to pass the time quicker. Edward wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his face into my hair, breathing in. His hand lazily trailed up and down my arm while I read, causing goosebumps to appear.

The plane landed with a bit of a bump and knocked the book out of my hands. I am such a butterfingers. I bent down to pick it up and I felt something rip. Please do not tell me that my pants just ripped. Edward heard the sound with his super vampire hearing and looked at me with concern in his golden eyes.

"Did your pants just rip?" he asked, trying to hold back his amusement.

I groaned for the second time that day and felt the butt of my pants. There was a fair sized tear. "Why do these things always happen to me?" I exclaimed.

Edward was looking down and shaking his head-probably to cover up the smirk I knew he had. "Leave it to Bella to rip her pants in the worst possible spot while we are in a very public place."

My face was burning a bright ruby red. I hid my tomato-like face in my hands.

Edward saw how mortified I was so he offered some help, "Tie your sweat shirt around your waist and I'll lend you mine so you won't be cold. It's not like I would actually need mine."

I took his advice and we made it to the front entrance of the airport without me dying from embarrassment so that was good. Alice was in Edward's Volvo, ready and waiting.

She waved enthusiastically then stuck her head out the window and yelled, "Bella! Edward! Welcome back!"

We had hardly sat down in the car and buckled our seatbelts when the ball of energy, known as Alice was bombarding us with questions.

"So, Bella, did you have fun? Who am I kidding, of course you did!"

"Edward you didn't drag onto all of your favourite crazy rides did you?"

"Why did you decide not to scream when you went on Vortex?"

"Were you scared on Drop Tower?"

I laughed as the hyper little pixie girl spewed out question after question without giving Edward or me a chance to answer. A thought came to me.

"Alice shouldn't you know the answers to basically all of those questions already? After all, you do see the future."

She giggled a bit as she answered, "Well I couldn't keep track of your future all the time because I was busy and kind of distracted…" Alice trailed off and stared dreamily into space as we drove. She wasn't having a vision though because her expression wasn't blank as it would be if she was seeing a vision.

Suddenly Edward blurted out, "Alice cut it out! I don't need to hear about Jasper in that way! Ew!"

She snapped back to reality with a slightly sheepish look on her face, "Righty-O Edward. No problemo."

Alice dropped us off at my house. I changed into some pants that weren't ripped. Charlie still wasn't home so we decided to do some very last minute studying for our finals which started tomorrow. Time passed by quickly as Edward quizzed me in every subject, correcting me when I was wrong and helping me when I didn't understand.

We both looked towards the door when we heard a car pull up then stop. Charlie came stomping in and hung his jacket and gun belt on the hook. I got up while Edward packed up our school books to get the meatloaf out of the oven.

"Smells good, Bella! Oh, hello, Edward," Charlie said.

"I have to go now, Bella. See you later!" Edward called to me as he went out the door.

"Love you! Bye!" Of course he would be back tonight, he always was.

While Charlie and I ate dinner, he asked me about my trip like what we did, whether or not I had fun, etc. I said we had a good time. I cleared off the table then brought my text books and notes up to my room for a bit more studying.

After about 15 minutes I got tired of looking at numbers from math so I booted up my slow computer and emailed my mom about the weekend. She would be pretty curious. I remember when I was about 10; she decided to go to an amusement park while I was at school. When I came home she was on the couch looking slightly green. Turns out she thought it would be fun to try and go on all the roller coasters but didn't remember her motion sickness and fear of heights.

I laughed at the memory and began typing a description of our flight, the weather and the rides we went on at Wonderland.

I turned around to go open my window and as I slid it open I saw Edward's face appear as he climbed up.

"Jesus!" I yelled as I clutched my heart.

"Calm down, Bella! Why are you so jumpy?" he teased.

"I think it's just nerves about tomorrow's finals," I admitted. I really didn't want to fail but I felt that no amount of studying could help me get through some of my worst subjects.

Edward seemed to know what I was thinking even though he couldn't actually read my mind. "Don't worry Bella. I'm sure you will do fine. You have studied really hard. There is absolutely no way you can fail. I believe in you," he confidently reassured me.

I shook my head at his words. He pulled me into his arms and tilted my chin up so I was looking directly into his gorgeous eyes.

"Trust me," he said softly. Whatever worries I had were out the window now. All I could think about was his smooth calming voice and his sweet breath. And those eyes! Those amazing eyes!

I leaned in to kiss him and he kissed me back with passion. His smell and taste washed over me. Every one of my sense was filled with Edward. I crushed my lips against his wanting this moment to last. Edward pulled his lips away and looked down into my dark eyes. He still kept me close. I yawned.

"Time for the human to go to sleep," Edward said.

"Great, now tomorrow will come sooner," I said sarcastically.

I got into bed and Edward turned off the light then crawled in beside me, tucking the covers around us. My heart was beating quickly with dreaded anticipation for tomorrow. I was so going to fail.

Edward soothed me and helped me to fall asleep by humming my favourite lullaby in my ear. My lullaby.

**--**

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was a bit shorter than others, hope you don't mind!**

**Also, I see how many hits I have on my story but I would appreciate some more reviews! **

**Show some love and review! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so extremely sorry for the long gap between chapters. I was super busy with back to school stuff, wonderland, babysitting etc. I also had an extremely annoying case of writer's block.**

**The reward for you waiting and my punishment for taking so long is my longest chapter yet! **

**Disclaimer: Steph owns everything. I own absolutely nothing…how sad.**

--

* * *

I blearily blinked my eyes as I adjusted to the light. I sat up and the tangle of sheets fell down to my lap as I looked at the clock. It was only 9:30; not too early not too late. As I awoke myself from my sleepy haze I realized that Edward was nowhere in sight. Did Charlie come in to check on me? Then I remembered. Today was going to be an 'Alice day'. I groaned at the thought. What would we be doing? Is there another 'wardrobe emergency' in my closet? Is it time to play 'Bella Barbie'?

I figured that it was inevitable that we would be doing something I would find unpleasant so I decided to get started on the day my going to the bathroom for my ever so cleverly named, human minute. I took my time in the shower, letting the steaming water ease out all of the knots in my shoulders form the stress of finals. No one else was around so I decided; why not take my time in the shower?

With my towel wrapped tightly around myself I walked back to my room to get dressed. I started rummaging through my drawers to find something while holding my towel up with my other hand. I turned around with a shirt in hand to see a short, pixie-like figure sitting on my bed.

I dropped my shirt and my hands went to my throat. My towel slipped down to my belly button. I blushed a bright shade of red.

"Really, Bella. It's nothing I haven't seen before," Alice sighed in exasperation.

"Jesus, Alice!" I clutched my hand to my heart, "I practically had a heart attack!"

Sure enough, Alice was sitting on the bed calmly like sneaking up on humans in the morning was perfectly normal and to be expected. What I didn't notice before was that Alice had two shopping bags in each hand.

"Let me guess, my choice of outfit doesn't meet your approval?" I took the hint from the shopping bags she brought with her that she had already seen what I was planning to wear.

"Well there's that and that simple jeans and a T-shirt ensemble will not be appropriate for what I have planned," she criticized.

I sighed, "Alright hand me the bags and I'll change"

As soon as I agreed, the bundle of energy shoved a few shopping bags into me and rushed me all the way into my room as she hurried out and closed my door at vampire speed. I pulled out a skirt and tank top, with a matching jacket to go over top. The skirt was a little shorter than what I would have liked but it was Alice who picked it out.

As soon as I was finished my door opened in a bang and I was engulfed in a mass of stone and spiky hair.

"I'm so excited! Trust me Bella; this is an experience you won't want to miss." Alice said as she pulled me out the door.

"Uhh…are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" I asked.

With one quick motion Alice scooped me into her arms and ran towards the car as she sang out, "Spa day!"

That was a surprise. We arrived in Seattle quickly as usual. Alice was thrilled at getting some use out of her Porsche. The building we were heading into was quite big and looked really luxurious. I did not want to know how much this cost.

Alice walked over to the front desk.

"Two all day spa reservations under 'Cullen'."

The receptionist smiled warmly and after entering a few things into her computer she waved us towards the uncomfortable looking seats to wait in. It was classic waiting room décor, even for an expensive looking place like this.

A thought occurred to me then, "Alice why are we at a spa, we both know that nothing here will do anything for you considering the whole vampire thing you got goin' on."

"Hey! That doesn't mean I can't enjoy myself and besides, this is for you Bella. You're only human once. Don't you want to spend time with your best sister?" Alice said with a pout.

Oh, great. Now I have to actually try to enjoy myself instead of making snide remarks about everything until she would give up and leave.

Two women walked out of the door beside us with overly cheerful smiles on their faces. Both of them seemed to have used too much hairspray too.

We were lead down the hall where there were two chairs set up beside each other.

The platinum blonde woman spoke, "It's time for your facials. Just lie back and relax."

So I guess we were going the whole way with this spa thing then. I gave Alice a look as I scooted back onto the rather comfy leather chair. She just beamed at me.

The facial thing wasn't really that bad. There was relaxing classical music in the background and they even did the cucumbers over the eyes thing. I really don't understand that but whatever.

After our facials –which, might I add, left my face feeling smooth and clean- we were lead down to a large gym-like room with mud baths in it. They handed us some fluffy robes and we went to get undressed.

"You are going to really like this Bella. I hear it makes your skin feel very silky afterwards," Alice gushed as we put on our robes.

"I don't get how bathing in mud, which is supposed to be dirty, can make you feel good afterwards. Where's the logic in that?" I questioned.

We walked over to the edge of the tub. I slipped my robe off then slipped into the bath. At first it felt kind of strange but eventually I relaxed and it felt good against my skin. I briefly wondered if maybe pigs really know what they're doing when they wallow in mud all day.

"You were right, Alice, this is relaxing," I admitted in a drowsy tone.

I had closed my eyes and all I heard was the distinct sound of Alice's laugh then, "Don't you know by now? I'm always right!"

My mind started to drift while I soaked in the mud. My thoughts were brought back to yesterday as I realized that being at a spa was definitely improvement from what had happened then.

* * *

I was roughly shaken awake and the first things I saw were golden eyes staring into my own.

"Bella, we're going to be late if you don't get up right now!" my angel's voice floated towards me.

Wait. Did he say we were going to be late? I looked at the time. It was already 8:20 and I had an exam in 10 minutes!

I jumped out of bed and ran down the hall. The shower would have to wait for another time. I brushed my teeth quickly and vigorously.

I looked at the clothes I grabbed on the way out of my room. Some jeans with a hole in the knee and a very low V-neck top that I never wore because it showed a little too much cleavage for my liking. This was going to be an interesting day.

Apparently my frantic running was not fast enough for Edward because he grabbed me into his arms and ran us out to the Volvo in the driveway.

We rushed to school and I was 1 minute late for my exam. I didn't even get to have breakfast. I was feeling pretty embarrassed as everyone's eyes bore into me when I walked into the room. The teacher just pointed to the exam on my desk and I hurried to my seat and hid behind my shield of hair while I worked on it.

I sat staring at my paper for 45 minutes. I was totally blank. Nothing that Edward and I studied together seemed to be lodged in my brain anymore. I took a few calming breathes then everything came flooding back to me. I rushed through my exam for the last half of the time we had left.

At the lunch break I had with Edward and Alice, I stuffed myself silly. Who knew how hungry you could get after missing breakfast and then stressing through a biology exam.

The history exam was okay. I thought there was a chance I might have passed it which probably means I failed.

I was walking towards my truck at the end of the day when it happened; the event that scarred me for life.

First I was smiling at Edward, and then I was getting a face load of blonde, spiky hair. That's right, Mike Newton tripped and his face landed right into my chest. My awful balance gave out and we both tumbled to the ground. Mike was on top of me and suddenly realized where he was looking. He looked at me with a dazed expression on his face.

"Uhh…sorry, B-bella," he stuttered.

My face was burning red with anger and embarrassment. I tried to stay calm as I said, "It was an accident, Mike. Now could you please get off of me?"

He nodded his head in agreement but still did not move. I was about to push him when my wonderful Greek god came up from behind and yanked Mike back to his feet.

He growled low in his throat then said menacingly, "Mike, do try to keep yourself upright from now on because I would hate to see you get hurt in any way."

Edward whisked me away to the old truck and said, "I hate having to hear his disgusting thoughts. They are almost as bad as that mutt's thoughts."

"Come on, let's go home. I can't wait for this day to end," I replied, ignoring the comment about Jacob.

* * *

I smiled to myself when I looked around me. Yes, a spa is way better than yesterday's events.

Next on our agenda was to get manicures and pedicures. I was never one for the whole nail polish thing but Alice insisted.

We were driving home when Alice said, "I knew you would have fun! Admit it! It wasn't so bad was it?"

I answered truthfully, "I guess it wasn't totally awful. I kind of like having a girl's day out."

I was dropped off at my house and Alice left me with a mysterious smile and a wink. I really didn't want to know what that was about. Alice could be so unpredictable sometimes.

I threw some salmon in a frying pan and put some rice in a pot to cook for dinner. Charlie always did like his fish.

While Charlie and I were eating dinner he made a comment, "You look nice, Bella. Have fun at the spa with Alice?"

"Yup. It was great. I think she paid a lot though."

After I cleared the dishes the phone rang. I went to go answer it, hoping it was Edward.

"Hello?" I asked with hope in my voice.

Alice's voice answered me, "He Bella! Long time, no talk! Go up to your room and hurry up and put on the outfit in the read bag!"

"What? I don't know what you mean. What's going on?" I said confused.

"Stop questioning me and just do it!" the pixie-vampire ordered.

She hung up and I went up to my room to find the bag. Inside there was a midnight blue dress and some flats. This made me even more curious about what was happening. I thought with relief; at least she's not forcing me to wear heels.

I put it on and it was just a few inches above my knees. I walked downstairs and Charlie turned around to look at me.

"What's going on?" he asked, clearly confused about my apparel.

"Alice," I said simply.

I grabbed a purse then went out to my truck and drove to the Cullen mansion.

I went inside and was about to ask Alice what was going on when a magnificent sight stopped me. Edward had a white shirt on that was unbuttoned halfway down, revealing some of his pale toned chest. Jasper and Emmett were dressed in basically the same way. Seeing as Emmett was there, I guessed Rosalie would be going too.

"That dress looks gorgeous on you, Bella," I was greeted with a compliment from the motherly Esme.

"Thanks," I said with a hint of pink on my cheeks, "But where are we going?"

"Alice didn't tell you? You're going to a club!" Esme told me.

My jaw dropped to the floor. I couldn't go to a club! I can't even dance, let alone dance the way they do at clubs.

Alice rushed to my side, "I didn't tell you because I knew I if I did you would refuse to come so I surprised you!"

Jasper cleared his throat, "So are we gonna go then?"

Alice nodded and Edward came to my side and wrapped his strong arms around my waist. He kissed my neck then whispered so softly that only I could hear, "You look stunning, my love."

I felt my knees grow weak already just because of that simple gesture.

Alice, Jasper, Edward and I were going in Alice's Porsche and Emmett and Rosalie were taking her BMW. The club looked really fancy.

I started to get butterflies in my stomach when I thought about the big crowd of people dancing in there; any of which who could see me miserably fail at dancing.

We walked inside and I started to sweat a bit as I saw how many people were actually there. What a night mare!

Edward put his hands on my shoulders and made me face him. His eyes pierced mine and he said softly but with authority, "Try not to worry so much, Bella. Promise me you will try and have fun."

We all sat down at a table for a bit. Emmett was already starting his jokes about my clumsiness and the idea of me being drunk.

"Come on! Let's go dance everybody!" Alice shouted over the music. "You too Bella," she added.

I groaned but let Edward lead me over to the dance floor. People were staring at me but I didn't know why. I hadn't even started dancing yet. I looked down to make sure I didn't have a stain or something but everything was fine.

My expression must have been pretty perplexed because Edward seemed to notice and explained to me, "I told you that you looked amazing tonight."

"That's not true. It can't be," I declared.

Edward tapped his temple, "I can hear everyone, remember? Almost every guy we pass has noticed you. But it's time to show them that you're mine; only mine."

Edward pulled me close to him and started guiding my hips to the beat. I got lost in the music. All I could smell was his sweet smell. I could feel is stone chest pressed up against me. I started to get lost in the music. Edward leaned down and started kissing my neck and along my jaw. I moaned in delight.

After many songs and many kisses we went back to our table. Emmett has gotten a tray of assorted drinks. He pushed one towards me. I pushed it back. He pushed it in my direction again and I shoved it back to him, almost tipping it over in the process.

"Just have one. You're about to graduate and you need to have a bit of fun," Emmett protested.

I glared at him. Then I started to drink the fruity margarita. I was kind of good actually. We got talking about graduation and things like that. Edward was careful to make sure the conversation stayed away from the topic of my change.

While we talked I selected a few more drinks, and soon half of them were gone. I got up.

"Edward I want to dance with you all night long," I said with some slurring of my words.

The rest of the gang got up and joined us. This time I didn't need Edward's help. I felt really confident. I pressed my lips to his and our lips and tongues danced to the music along with our bodies. I held myself close to hi and did not break the kiss even though I was dying for air. Edward broke away and instead of sighing like I usually did, I just pressed my lips to his again. I would not take no for an answer. He gently pushed me away so I settled on kissing the rest of his face and neck.

Edward pulled away and leaned close to my ear. "You're already tempting enough in that sexy dress of yours, you don't need to test my self control even more with those kinds of moves," he whispered, referring to my kissing.

I stopped dancing at that comment and looked up at his eyes and tried to kiss him yet again. He stopped me with a low musical chuckle.

We drove home later and as soon as I went into my room I made my way to my bed and fell asleep the instant I hit the bed.

A cool hand brushed hair from my face. I opened my eyes and saw Edward beside me. The clock told me that it was only an hour after getting home. I shifted a bit and Edward suddenly turned away. I looked down and saw I was still in my dress and by the movement I made, I was no revealing far too much of my chest than I would have liked.

I rearranged my outfit then Edward helped me up so I could put on some pajamas. I felt a little wobbly as I walked to my closet. At the back of my mind I thought it must be the alcohol.

I was crawling back into bed when I remembered the amazing dream I had of Edward a few nights ago. Seeing his bare chest had reminded me of it.

"Edward I had the most incredible dream. We were swimming and you were in your bathing suit. The water running down your chest was so unbelievably sexy. Your hair was even messier from the water and it fell into your eyes in the sexiest of ways. I want you to take me swimming soon, Edward," I sighed.

While I spoke he twirled my hair then let out a musical laugh. He kissed the tip of my nose and told me to go to sleep but I barely heard it because I was already sinking into sleep once again.

**--**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this because it would really be a waste to write a chapter this long only to have no one like it ;)**

**Once again, I'm sorry for the long delay, no amount of excuses can make up for it and I'll try to have the next chapter up by Tuesday.**

**Be nice and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's been months, I know. In order to stop this author's note from becoming a chapter on its own I'll sum this up in a few words: homework, piano, exams, social life, writer's block, friend issues, a fight, no inspiration.**

**Well here's a chapter so let's see how the drama ensues. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them; I just play around with them in my stories :) **

--

* * *

Finally I was going to visit Jacob after all this time. Edward doesn't need to worry so much! Jacob would never and could never hurt anyone. I thought back to what happened with Paul and shivered slightly. I wasn't going to be with the other wolves today anyway, just me and Jake. I opened my eyes and I heard the door slam as Charlie went out the door. My head started to pound.

"Oh god. Pain. More pain. Stupid freaking Emmett," I groaned inwardly. Parties are not for me. Even if Edward is whispering unbelievably sweet nothings into my ear while we dance pressed up against each other and the music plays all around… No need to get carried away, Bella. I guess I did enjoy myself at graduation. It was neat of Alice to have the after party at the Cullen residence. That's twice I went dancing and enjoyed it even if the only reason I did was because of my super sexy dance partner, Edward.

I grabbed my brush and dragged it through my hair until all the knots and tangles were completely brushed through and I could run my hands through my hair without them getting stuck. I was debating about whether or not to put it up into a ponytail but I decided not to bother. I then stumbled through the hall and downstairs to prepare my usual breakfast of cereal and orange juice. Damn, we were out of cheerios. I would have to remind Charlie to buy some more…or I guess I would pick some up on my way home from La Push.

I was starting to get a bit nervous considering Edward had been holding me off from any visit to Jacob. I didn't want to make Edward feel bad by asking him so much but that's one thing I don't think he'll ever understand. The connection that there is between me and Jacob is just something that I can't deny is there.

I stood up and pushed my chair in, thinking that I should head out. I heard a knock at the door and paused with a frown on my face. Who could that be?

I opened the door and the one and only Edward stepped in with an amused look playing upon his angelic features.

"You didn't think I would let you drive there all on your own, did you?"

"I'm perfectly capable and so is my truck," I retorted.

"Well I'm more worried about you spending time with that dog boy than your driving ability, to be honest."

I sighed and motioned towards his car, parked outside but he swept me towards him in a flash and looked deep into my eyes.

"I just want to make sure you're okay and that's hard to do with that untrustworthy, dirty dog!" He snarled the last part.

"But you promised," I pouted.

Edward sighed and said, "That still doesn't make me feel any better about it."

I flipped my hair over my shoulder and went out the door to show that I was tired of the topic. It didn't seem like this was an opinion that I could force on Edward, ever.

As I walked towards the Volvo, Edward appeared beside me with a smile on his face but worry still in his eyes as he told me quietly, "Your hair smells so refreshing."

I smiled and blushed a bit at his attempt to make things better between us about Jacob. I don't know how I ended up with this guy. Again my thoughts drifted back to the loud pounding music and the low lights as Edward and I grinded on the dance—no more thoughts of that, today was going to be a carefree day with Jacob. Well, hopefully it would.

The sun was trying to peek through the thick overhang of clouds. That already put me in a better mood and I started to smile a little. I looked to my left and saw Edward had a peaceful smile on his face too.

"What are you so happy about now?" I asked once I saw the sudden change in his mood. I always knew since I first met him that he had a little bit of multiple personality disorder.

"Just seeing you smile makes me smile too," he calmly replied as we pulled out of the driveway.

The tress of a multitude of shades of green flew by in a blur as Edward drove at his usual speed; crazy beyond belief! We were getting closer and my stomach started to churn with anticipation and excitement. Would he still be the same Jacob? It had been a long time since I had visited him.

Eventually the outside became a bit less blurry as Edward slowed the car down and we got closer to the reservation. The large pale hand of his twitched towards the CD player and some Debussy started to play. I followed his hand up to his face and saw that same look of mistrust and worry on his normally angelic features. Right now it just looked like he was in pain.

He closed his eyes and let the music flow around him in an attempt to calm him down a bit. I could tell he was trying really hard not to make me feel guilty or mad. I reached out my hand and stroked soothing patterns on the back of his marble one.

"I know how much this bothers you, Edward. I just wish you knew how much I need this. Jacob is my best friend and I can't ignore that," I murmured quietly to him.

I watched as he physically relaxed a bit more and opened his eyes so I could see their golden tones. Oh how I loved those gorgeous eyes no one will ever know.

"I can see this is important to you so I'm not going to say anything more than be careful," he spoke, "To make it up to you, for the way I've been acting, I'll even take you swimming at the public pool in Seattle."

Swimming? Where did he get that idea from? I bet it would be nice to go with him and be able to see his sculpted features… My mind snapped back to reality as I remembered my dream and what I had said to Edward last night under the influence of the drinks. I blushed feverishly.

Edward laughed a little and kissed the hand that I was holding his with and the car came to a stop.

"This is where I let you off," Edward said a little regretfully," So I'll pick you up in an hour?"

"You know very well that I'm staying here all day, Mr. Cullen," I scoffed at his idea to try and get me to leave earlier. "You just pick me up around 7:00, okay? And I promise to be safe."

Edward smiled and shook his head a little. Suddenly he leaned over and pulled me into a deep kiss and our tongues melded together in a hot and cold frenzy. His hand softly caressed the middle of my back with the lightest touch and my heart thumped madly. I was left gasping for air while Edward just sat there with my favourite crooked grin on his face.

"I need a little something extra to last me the day," he said playfully with a wink.

I got out of the car, turned and waved, and Edward pulled the car away to drive home. I walked over to Jacob's house and saw Billy just opening the door.

"Bella! So glad that you made it down. Jake has been talking about it non stop. He's pretty excited to see you!"

"Hi Billy. It has been a while," I said a bit awkwardly.

"Jacob's down at the garage. He has something he wants to show you, I think."

I slowly wandered down to where Jacob was supposed to be. Of course he was working on some car of his. I stepped inside but he didn't notice me and kept tinkering. It was a little strange to be able to sneak up on someone. I was so used to hanging around with vampires with super hearing.

"Hey, Jake," I said to the figure half concealed by an automobile.

He slid out from underneath it and I saw a huge grin on his face. The same glowing grin that I had grown accustomed to ever since we first became close.

"Hi Bella, I didn't even hear you come in!" Jacob exclaimed happily.

"I wanted to show you something that I got cheap the other day. I thought they might be fun to try out when you came over," he spoke in an excited voice.

"Try what out? You still haven't told or showed me what you are talking about," I reminded him in a kind of patronizing voice. It was kind of funny how hyped up he got about certain things. He reminded me of Alice when he got like this.

The tall native teen quickly and eagerly grabbed my hand and pulled me around to the back of the house. I was shocked by the extreme heat of his hand on mine. It was a huge contrast from the cold hand of Edward's that I was used to.

"Ta da!" Jacob motioned towards two motorcycles.

"Motorcycles? Wow! No kidding! Where did you get them from?" This was actually a surprise to me. He always seemed like more of a car person.

"Well I was out for a drive and passed by a house where they were trying to get rid of the bikes for free! So I asked about it and next thing I know I'm the proud owner of two motorcycles," he explained quickly. "We'll take them out for a spin later then?"

I shifted nervously. Motorcycles were supposed to be dangerous and I promised Edward that I would stay safe. I didn't want to hurt Jacob's feelings though. It wasn't like I didn't trust Jake either. I did trust him. While I pondered this in my head Jacob's expression became cloudy.

"Does Edward not let you have any excitement in your life?" He spat the name.

I could tell that even mentioning Edward brought him pain. He hid it well but I could still detect the emotion behind his dark eyes. I resolved not to disappoint him and ruin our day.

"How about we have some lunch first?"

His mood suddenly brightened again when he realized I would ride with him. "Sounds great! Are you up for my famous peanut butter and jelly sandwiches?"

I laughed and agreed that peanut butter and jelly did sound appetizing. My stomach growled in agreement at that moment.

Jacob ended up eating about five sandwiches because of his werewolf appetite. It was almost comical the way he 'wolfed' them down so fast. After a few glasses of milk to wash the peanut butter down, he turned to me with his eyebrows raised.

"Are you ready now?"

"Yup, let's go," I said nervously with butterflies in my stomach. I really couldn't believe what I was about to do. If Edward ever found out he would murder me—well of course he wouldn't actually kill me but he would be extremely angry. Luckily he can't read my thoughts and would never be close enough to Jacob to hear any thoughts he might have about this adventure of ours.

What with the butterflies having a party in my stomach and my already natural clumsiness, my legs felt extremely wobbly and the next thing I knew I was about to meet the ground face to face. Jacob sensed me tripping beside him and grabbed on to my waist for my support. I blushed and moved away.

"I swear if that bloodsucker doesn't kill you, you will end up killing yourself," Jacob said in a teasing tone. I noticed his face harden at the thought of my possible future.

Once again, I was in need to lighten the mood so I plastered a grin on my face and asked, "So when are we going to get started?"

The werewolf boy was brought back to reality and became more lighthearted once again as he started to explain the basics of motorcycling to me. He seemed to know what he was doing and I did trust him…sort of. Unlike Edward though, he was breakable and not nearly as fast so if I messed this up I couldn't easily be saved. I immediately began to go over in my head what I had just been told so I wouldn't forget anything critical.

"It's time for me to show you what real fun is!" Jake laughed enthusiastically.

His mood was starting to catch on to me as if Jasper was hiding around here somewhere, which I knew was impossible. Either way, I was laughing along with him in anticipation.

I felt a helmet being plopped onto my head and the extremely heated hands of Jacob fastening the strap. His hands seemed to linger near me for a couple of seconds too long so I coughed loudly. Did I really need to remind him that I was with Edward? Of course I did, this was Jacob I'm talking about.

I gave Jacob a quick nervous smile and straddled my motorcycle. The engine started rumbling and I got ready to go. Jacob, of course, seemed perfectly at ease and flashed me a thumbs up.

"I know you'll enjoy this, Bella, so just relax. You'll see!" Jacob shouted words of encouragement over the roar of the two engines. "Let's go!"

I nodded at him stiffly and focused on what I was doing. "Here goes nothing."

In a flash we were speeding off down the road. I held in a scream and just stared straight ahead, making sure to keep my eyes on the road at all times. Up ahead I distinctly heard Jacob laughing in pure enjoyment. After just a few minutes I did begin to relax like Jacob said and I put on more speed to catch up to him.

"That's my girl!" Jacob yelled over the wind, "I knew you would like this!"

I smiled awkwardly at his use of 'my girl' but he was right; motorcycling was so exciting! I felt even more confident just as the rain started to pick up. If there was one thing you learned while living in Forks, it was to never go anywhere without a rain jacket. I sped up even more and reveled at the way the rain hit me and the motorcycle so hard and fast, it made everything seem that much more exhilarating. I smiled into the wind and rain, feeling close to laughter at this new sensation of freedom.

"Bella watch out!" Jacob's voice carried over to me from behind.

The next thing I knew I was skidding and spinning and the world turned upside down and into a blur of colours. I got whiplash as some form of impact happened at the back of my motorcycle and I was flying and screaming again. I was wrenched away from the motorcycle and felt the burning sensation of skidding across the ground. I could see everything around me yet nothing at all in the chaos and spinning.

The skidding stopped and I felt crushed. I knew my legs were tangled beneath me and felt a heavy weight. I opened my eyes and then things started to come into focus. There was a ringing in my ears too. Sure enough my own stupid motorcycle was on top of me. I smelled an acrid smell and realized the pool of blood slowly forming beside me and the pounding in my head. I couldn't move at all. Every inch of me was in pain. Not like the fire from James, but feeling like I was being torn apart.

I screamed, "Jacob! Edward! I need you!" What happened? Was Jacob okay? I needed Edward here now. My angel would save me.

The pain had still not reached me from my legs even though I could see that they were a mess underneath the twisted evil metal. Something did not seem right. More blood seeped from whatever gash I had that had to be in my head and my heart thumped in a panicked state when the horror dawned on me.

"I can't feel my legs!" I cried out in distress. The world started to fade form me. All that blood loss and the smell of it had my head spinning. The last thought I had before completely blacking out was, "Edward, please come save me. I need you and…I'm sorry." That small murmur would reach no one. All the pain and worry disappeared as I became unconscious in the middle of the road.

--

* * *

**A/N: What will happen to Bella next? Reviews inspire me so the more there are, the faster I type! **

**I can't promise a chapter every weekend or anything like that but I am going to try to write more often now seeing as I had a sudden bout of inspiration over the holidays! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I said I would only do this story in Bella's point of view but I realized this chapter really needed to be through Edward's eyes.**

**I'm not sure how good this chapter is because righting Edward's thoughts proved to be a challenge. Hopefully I didn't ruin the effect by using Edward's point of view! You be the judge!**

--

* * *

The sweet melody of Bella's lullaby floated throughout the house like a pink petal falling from a rose. It was so light and delicate, just like the only reason for my existence, Bella Swan. Playing piano eased my tension dramatically. I could live through one day knowing that Bella, by choice, was spending time with an unpredictably dangerous werewolf. That was a lie.

"Edward, take the main road north and then turn left," a high panicked voice reached my ears. Just as I heard that and saw Alice lightly run into the room, a vision came to me from her mind of Bella blacking out.

"No!" I could not let this happen. That dog, what did he do? I was shaking with rage. I was up in Carlisle's room in a flash. I needed him; not only for the doctor side of things but for moral support. I could trust Carlisle completely to help me and not freak out.

I burst open the door, accidentally knocking it down in the process and Carlisle looked up, alarmed.

"Bella," was all I said and he immediately followed me downstairs to the garage where we climbed into my Volvo. Carlisle was questioning me in his head about what the big emergency was. I answered him with curt nods or shakes of my head while keeping my foot firmly pressed on the gas pedal causing us to speed down the road.

Once we turned left, just as Alice predicted, I saw a motorcycle way off in the distance. If that perverted dog wasn't dead already I was going to make him wish he was. We got closer in a hurry but every second we took was time wasted in saving Bella. Who knew what kind of state she could be in? I could already feel my world falling apart just at the idea of Bella not coming back to me.

I slowed down as we approached the wreck site. My faithfully calm father turned towards me and spoke cautiously, "You have to be prepared for the possibility that you might have to change her, Edward."

No, that couldn't happen. It was too early. Bella has a life to live! There are human experiences that she hasn't gone through yet. I had my reasons for not changing her after graduation and I would not let this stop me now. I pulled over the car and raced to my love in a blur. I passed by Jacob lying on the grass, unconscious, therefore allowing Alice to have the vision about Bella in the first place.

Carlisle had raced over right behind me. "Edward, we need to stem the blood flow." Sure enough, I could smell the sweetness of her blood being spread out beside her. I tore off my shirt and handed it to Carlisle for him to press to Bella's head. Next I rushed around to the other side of her and threw off the motorcycle that was crushing her small frame. The twisted metal was cutting into her legs all over. All that soft, perfect flesh being ruined so easily!

My gorgeous angel was way out for the count yet I let out a constant supply of encouraging phrases to her. "I'm here Bella. Your Edward is here. No one is going to hurt you. You will live." I brushed her bloody hair out of her face. Her blood was going to be no problem for me here, not when my love's life was on the line.

"She is definitely going to live," Carlisle relieved me by saying, "but the consequences of this accident could be major." My un-beating heart sunk.

It seemed that while my mind was in a panic, Carlisle had faithfully called an ambulance. I could hear their thoughts as they were approaching.

_A motorcycle accident? This is not going to be good. I've seen enough of these types end badly in my lifetime._

Two paramedics jumped out of the emergency vehicle and pulled out a stretcher. The crumpled and bleeding form of Bella was lifted onto the stretcher and I followed them in. Carlisle was talking to them about what happened. Then I remembered that an insignificant dog was lying on the grass somewhere. I didn't feel particularly inclined to tell the paramedics that he was unconscious and possible hurt too. For all I cared, he could lie there then rot and die.

The soft sound of my Bella's heartbeat could be heard, reminding me that she was still living, although it was quite unsteady. Nonetheless, I felt reassured by Carlisle's words that Bella would make it through this…with possible major consequences, my memory reminded me.

We drove by the area where Jacob was lying before but he and his bike were gone. Coward. I should have never agreed to let Bella visit. The one time I'm not there to protect her is when everything bad happens. I had to protect Bella as much as I could. She was danger magnet and I didn't even think about that. I would just wrap my arms around her and she would already be that much safer. But I wasn't anywhere near her when the accident happened. It was my fault that her fragile body ended up crushed and broken like a fallen angel. She still looked gorgeous in her state, so pure. I held my head in my hands wishing to be able to change my mind and prevent Bella from even going near La Push.

The ambulance pulled up to the hospital and she was rolled away for the doctors to take care of her. Carlisle opted to help seeing as he had a personal connection to the patient. I sat in a corner of the waiting room as still as a statue with my eyes closed, waiting. Worried thoughts of mothers, sisters, grandparents, girlfriends and boyfriends surrounded me.

Finally, Bella was settled in a room so I could go visit her. I would stay by her side no matter what. I could never leave her alone again; I would always be there for her as her protection against everyone and everything. She would not be hurt again, especially not because of my choices.

_There's Edward, off in the corner, probably beating himself up over this. It's not his fault, I couldn't even warn him either… _"Hey Edward, let's head to Bella's room, 204," Alice's thoughts and voice reached me through my self-loathing haze.

Esme ran over and hugged me. I'm sure she was just as worried about Bella as I was; she really was one of the kindest people I've ever known. The whole group of them was here, even Rosalie. I felt calmer once I let the realization wash over me that she was safe, and relatively fixed up so she would live and I would be able to look into those mysterious chocolate eyes that I loved so much; the ones that I felt would allow me to look into her very soul.

_He was way to tense for his own good; if he's going to see Bella, he needs to be calm and sure of himself. I'm sure she needs his utmost attention which he can't give he's busy hating himself for not even doing anything. _So maybe I didn't become calmer just on my own but I gave a grateful smile to Jasper, my family was so supportive.

"No problem, man," Jasper patted me on the back. It was then that I noticed he wasn't breathing. This had to be difficult for him being in a hospital with the smell of blood at every corner. Once again I was grateful for the great family I had.

Alice was leading us down the blank white hallways. The thoughts of my family were all surrounding Bella. Rosalie was even worried. The normally energetic pixie halted in front of a generic white hospital door. I took a deep breathe, hoping to calm my nerves but failing.

The door swung open at my light touch, it didn't seem to be closed all the way. Alice squeezed my hand and Emmett came to my side, roughly holding my shoulder in a comforting way.

"Keep you head up high, bro. She isn't dead and that's what's important." For once something helpful came out of his mouth instead of the usual idiotic nonsense.

I nodded at him and walked into Bella's new home for who knew how long. I was filled with love and other emotions when I saw a peaceful expression on her creamy face. The sights that pained me though, were of her hooked up to an I.V and with bandages around her head, legs and other parts of her body where she was cut up by harsh gravel and broken metal.

I made no attempt to hide my speed when I rushed over to her side, just looking at her lovingly, stroking her hand. There was just something wrong about seeing someone so delicate and beautiful ruined like that and hooked up to tubes and a machine.

For at least an hour, I sat there holding her small hand in my own cold one, just staring at her pale face. The worried thoughts of Charlie invaded my quiet and I sat away from Bella, but never took my eyes off of her, fearing that if I did, something bad would happen to her again.

The slightly closed door burst open and Charlie ran into the room repeating the same words over and over again," Bella, Bella, oh Bella!" His thoughts matched his words for once.

I remembered my manners at the last second. I knew that Charlie would be feeling the same things I was. "Hello sir," I announced my presence to him in a somewhat monotone voice. There was no room in my head to feel any other emotion other than the ones relating to Bella.

"Hi there Edward," Charlie sighed as he sat down next to Bella. "They called Renee but obviously since she isn't awake yet, she isn't going to visit just yet. We're keeping her posted."

"I see," I responded then vaguely wondered how Renee would be reacting to all this. She was probably having a mini nervous break down. I'm sure they would be receiving calls from her at least every five minutes.

Another half hour passed in silence. Charlie got up stiffly, realizing that Bella would probably still be out of it for a long time. He needed to go back to work anyways. I could tell from his scattered thoughts that he wanted to stay but staying longer probably wouldn't make her wake up sooner.

"You're staying then?"

"Yes, I am," I said a bit obviously. To ease his thoughts I added. "We'll make sure to call you if anything changes."

"Well, okay then," Charlie left rather reluctantly.

When Charlie left, my entire family filed into the room. Esme was holding Bella's hand in a very motherly way which made me smile to myself. She was just too kind…not that Bella didn't deserve it, of course. Carlisle was standing behind Esme with his hand on her shoulder. They looked like they really were her parents, watching over her with love in their eyes.

Even though the scene was so peaceful I couldn't help but think darker thoughts. This wouldn't even be happening if I had refused to let Bella visit that idiot of a dog! He wasn't even here right now even though he caused this in the first place! I bet he knew what would happen if he showed up anyways, he would find himself surrounded by a group of pissed off vampires, that's what would happen. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. Bella's future was so uncertain…

In all the worry and panic I realized I had forgotten something important. The short psychic vampire was off to the side with Jasper. He was a bit uneasy due to the emotions in the hospital and the obvious reason of being in close contact with blood.

Alice gave me a knowing look when I said to her, "Can I talk to you outside for a second?"

She followed me out obligingly. I was in need of knowing the future and that's what my dear sister, Alice was best at.

_Edward, I know you want to know what will happen to Bella. Trust me, I'm worried too. She is my best friend and a sister to me. The problem is the future is so uncertain right now._

"How can it be uncertain? It's not like she's making a major decision or not! It's just whether or not she will recover!" I was already on edge and Alice's obscure prophecy annoyed me.

She pouted a bit and looked down. I instantly felt bad. I put my hands on both of her arms and looked down at her, "I'm sorry Alice this has been a rough day," She was about to interrupt but I stopped her, "and I know this hasn't been easy for you either. I keep forgetting that I'm not the only one who cares about Bella. I'm truly sorry. Could you please look into the future for me?"

A tiny smile escaped from Alice. "Of course I'll look. Like you said, I care about her too."

I briefly looked into her thoughts and saw a few different blurred images. My heart wrenched. Oh Bella, please be strong or I would never forgive myself.

"You see? It's all based on determination. It is going to be a difficult road. It's a good thing she has so many people that love and care about her," Alice said insightfully.

Visiting hours were up so my family left but I, of course, stayed. I was not going to leave her side ever again I promised myself yet again. When a nurse came around to check all the patients I hid outside the window but immediately climbed back into the room when she left.

I returned to my place by her side. I gently wiped some hair out of her face and kissed her tender, pink lips. She stirred a bit when I moved away. Slowly her eyelids fluttered open, revealing the deep chocolate eyes I loved so much.

She looked around the room with a confused look then saw me and smiled. She tried to sit up but groaned then asked me groggily, "What's going on?"

"Shhh, Bella, everything is okay. I'm here with you at the hospital," I spoke in a soothing low voice while lightly pushing her back into a lying down position.

Her eyes widened at the sound of the word hospital. While rubbing circles on her hand I reminded her what happened at Jacob's and how Carlisle and I were able to get there in time thanks to Alice. To my utter shock, Bella had tears running down her face.

"I'm so sorry for upsetting you, Bella! Don't worry; I'm going to keep you safe." I kissed her forehead and wiped a stray tear away.

"No! I'm sorry! I made everybody worry and Renee is probably going crazy! I can't believe I caused this, Edward!" When she said my name she looked right into my eyes and I saw how troubled she was. I wouldn't bother telling her that it was Jacob's fault, which would just upset her more. What Bella need was some rest to calm her nerves.

I planted a kiss on her lips this time and a frantic beeping reached my ears. I looked over to see the heart monitor going crazy then looked back to see Bella blushing like mad. I smiled.

"I definitely missed seeing that," I whispered in her ear while stroking her flushed cheek, "This could definitely be an upside to your current situation." I thought of how easy I would be able to make her blush a beautiful red.

"Edward," she protested in a sleepy voice.

"Time to sleep, my angel," I said and she smiled then yawned. My cold heart melted at the sight.

I hummed her lullaby and she fell asleep almost instantly. I felt so guilty knowing that tomorrow she would learn some news that would affect her life forever. Whether it would turn out good or bad, that was up to her. I sighed again while looking at how innocent she was, just lying there in a tranquil slumber.

--

* * *

**A/N: Some people might kill me because I still didn't really reveal what happened to Bella but I needed to save it for when she's in more of a conscious/aware state.**

**Feel free to take a guess and review! **


End file.
